yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Happy Halloween
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode Gin summons Sumi, Sonocchi, and Itsuki to the club room and tells them that Halloween is approaching. Since they are the youngest heroes, she proposes that they celebrate Halloween by dressing up in costumes, asking their fellow older heroes for candy, and playing tricks on them if they refuse. The others agree to Gin's idea, and together they brainstorm on ideas for Halloween costumes. Itsuki mentions that jack-o'-lanterns are also part of the Halloween tradition, and Gin wonders if Utano has any pumpkins they can use to make a jack-o'-lantern. When they arrive at Utano's field and ask for some pumpkins, Utano gladly obliges. However, when they tell her that the pumpkins will be used to make jack-o'-lanterns, she notes that they may be too small. Suddenly, Forestization occurs and the heroes are surprised to find the Jukai covered with pumpkins. Mito explains that this Jukai was not created by the Shinju, but by the Vertexes in an attempt to conquer land. Furious that the Vertex would try to take away her field, Utano leads the others in an attack. The other heroes arrive soon after, and together they work to defend Utano's field. When the "boss" Vertex appears in the shape of a giant pumpkin, the others begin to think of potential uses for it after it is defeated. Gin suddenly gets an idea, but when the others ask about it, she replies that it is a secret. The "boss" Vertex disappears with the Jukai after it is defeated, and Gin is disappointed that she could not turn it into a giant jack-o'-lantern. All is not lost, however, as Utano finds that her pumpkins have grown immensely in size. She is dismayed that she cannot use them for food, but gladly gives them to Itsuki and Gin to use as jack-o'-lanterns. Hard Mode Gin returns to Utano's field again, this time with Sonoko and Togo. Utano tells them that she is in the middle of harvesting the large pumpkins since they get in the way of the other crops, and the three of them offer to help her. She accepts, but warns them to be careful when lifting the pumpkins lest they injure their backs. Sonoko hears the warning too late and strains her back while lifting a pumpkin, forcing her to rest while the others continue their work. While taking a break, Sonoko and Togo wonder what an older version of Gin would be like and vow to treasure their time with Gin in this world for as long as they can. When they finally encounter the last pumpkin, half of it is buried in the ground. Gin volunteers to pull it out by herself, and when she does, water springs out of the hole. Overjoyed, Utano turns the hole into a well. Chapter 2 Normal Mode "Phase 2" of the Halloween plan is underway, and Gin tasks the other girls with deciding on costumes to wear for trick-or-treating. Sumi is unsure about what she will wear, since she is unfamiliar with Western culture, so she asks Itsuki for advice and together they attempt to brainstorm. Finally, Sumi gets an idea to dress up as a Vertex, and after receiving permission from Hinata, they venture out into unreclaimed territory to battles Vertexes for inspiration. While in the Jukai, Itsuki notices Sumi's overzealousness in defeating the "boss" Vertex and suggests that they refrain from putting themselves in unnecessary danger. Sumi insists that she wants to charge into battle not just for her costume, but so that she can prove her worth to the rest of the team. This causes the two of them to get into a brief argument, with Itsuki telling Sumi that she should not shoulder the burden of combat alone and that they should fight side by side. Both of them apologize to each other and defeat the "boss" Vertex together. After the battle, Sumi tells Itsuki that although she was unable to get a reference for a Vertex costume, she has another idea for a costume that is better. Elsewhere in the Jukai, the other members of the Hero Club, who were watching from afar are relieved that Itsuki and Sumi are safe and that they did not have to interfere. On Halloween, the girls are ready to surprise the other club members with their plan. Upon entering, however, they are surprised to find lots of sweets already prepared for them. The others marvel at their costumes, particularly Sumi's, making her flustered at all the attention. Hard Mode The Halloween plan was a success, and the girls have a feast with their loads of sweets to celebrate. Gin, however, feels that something is missing from their celebration, and decides to cause mischief. Sonocchi willingly tells Gin that she wants to be "tricked", and Gin tickles her. Next, Gin asks Sumi if she has any sweets to give, and when she does not, Gin tickles her as well. When Gin asks Itsuki if she has sweets, Itsuki gives her a pumpkin cake that she made. She is initially delighted, but becomes confused upon noticing its purple hue. Trivia * When making a ghost costume, Gin suggests that all she needs to do is "get under a white cloth, stick three hairs on top of it and puff up your lips". This is a reference to the titular character of the popular manga series Obake no Q-tarō. Navigation Category:Scenario